


The Easiest Solution

by Notmarysue



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Dialogue, Escape, Everybody Lives, Explosions, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Sometimes, all it takes is a look to solve everything.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	The Easiest Solution

**Author's Note:**

> Is this kind of dumb? Yes. Am I unleashing it on the world anyway? Also yes.

Owen Cavour was always one for overcomplicating things. Everything the man did was elaborate and devilishly dramatic. It was a style that seeped into everything from the smallest of moves to the boldest of statements. It even found its way into the solutions to his problems. Something in his way? Burn it. Someone threatening to harm him or his loved ones? Destroy them. Someone daring to capture his precious Curt? Well then, he was just going to have to spend hours infiltrating the group and swooping to his partner’s aid. This was the way of things. He knew it, Curt knew it. A lot of his enemies discovered it, but often far too late.

Curt Mega, on the other hand, took a much simpler approach to life. A degree of a drama always found him, that came with the job, but the elaborate situations he found himself in were rarely deliberate. They came to him by way of fault or miscalculation (and through Owen). If it was up to him, he’d always skip to the most straight forward solution. Why go through all the effort of stealing blueprint plans when it so easy to blow up the means of production? Why take cation with the explosive charges when it was so much quicker to just set them up and run? Why bother to mess around looking for a bin when soon enough the whole area would be nothing but rubble? A spy’s life could be painfully short. Ease and speed should be valued above all things.

Curt dropped his banana peel on the floor while Owen set up the charges. It would likely go completely unnoticed, but he couldn’t help smirking at the idea that one of the men who captured him might slip on it. He caught Owen’s eyes as he looked up, seeing a hint of tired annoyance.

“What? The whole place is gonna be garbage in a few minutes. Who gives a shit?” Curt scowled.

“Curt.” Owen huffed.

“Oh, come it’s just…” Curt racked his brain for a defence, but came up empty. There was a place where Owen’s drama and Curt’s simplicity met. A little look that said a million words. The tilt of Owen’s head, the slight drop of his shoulders, a soft and kind glow of exhaustion in his eyes. One look to bring any argument to an end. Curt never stood a chance against it.

“Urgh, fine.” Curt groaned and picked up the peel before shoving it in his pocket. “This better not leave a stain.”

“Relax. I’ll pay for the dry cleaning.” Owen laughed. “Now hurry up. I’m setting the charges for seven minutes.”

“Oh please we can do way better than that.” Curt smiled as he approached him. “I mean, what’s our record?...”

\----0----

Three minutes later, Curt and Owen burst through the doors of the weapons facility, out into the cold, still night air of Russia. They tumbled face first to the ground as glass shattered and the building set ablaze. The pair rolled over and watched the flames climb higher. Another successful mission marked on the world in smoke and ash.

“That…that was a little too close.” Curt panted.

“Relax, love. We’re both fine.” Owen reassured him. “And hey, new record.”

“Heck yeah, new record. Auf wiedersehen, Berlin 1956.” Curt cheered.

“Hey, keep your voice down. There might still be people listening.” Owen hushed, though unable to fight back laughter. His partner’s joy could be incredibly contagious.

“Ah, you’re right. A best friend, Oleg, might come over for round two.” Curt nodded. “So, we going for two minutes next time?”

“Absolutely not.”

Curt’s talkie walkie crackled to life. He sighed and reached to answer. Curt and Owen’s times of peace were always too short.

“Curt? Owen? Are you two okay? You didn’t signal after the explosion.” Barb talked so fast that it was difficult to catch her words. Luckily, translating her panic was a skill Curt had spent many years honing.

“We’re doing great, Barb. Don’t you worry about a thing.” He replied.

“It’s my job to worry, Curt. It’s what I’m paid for.”

“No, you’re paid to do all the boring stuff that we don’t want to. Just sit tight. We’ll be along in about twenty minutes.”

“Got it. Stay safe, agents.” She chimed before ending the communication.

“Alright, love.” Said Owen as he got to his feet and swiped the dirt off of his trousers. “Let’s get moving before we give the poor woman a heart attack.”

He reached out his arm and pulled Curt upright. They walked through the quiet night across fields and down country lanes, sticking close to each other’s side. On nights like this they talked very little. They just walked, silently enjoying the other’s company.

“Oy.” Said Curt, catching Owen’s attention as they stopped by a bin. He removed the banana peel from his pocket and dropped it into the bin with exaggerated movements, keeping his eyes on Owen. “Are you happy now?”

“Very.” Owen smiled. He took Curt by the hand and pulled him close, placing a hand on Curt’s side. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know why it’s such a big deal. It was just a banana peel. What damage could it do?”

“You just let me worry about those things, okay?” He said, brushing Curt’s hair out of his face.

“Hmm okay.” Curt sighed, pulling away to continue walking

“Hey…” Owen called, playfully refusing to let go of his hand. “I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” Curt smiled as he pulled Owen along. Together they wandered off into the night, every step a little closer to home.

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is just a fix it fic speedrun


End file.
